


Returning From A Road Trip

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: The Sides as Roommates [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Literal Sleeping Together, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, No Smut, One Shot, Pictures, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Road Trips, Roommates, Short, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: The family went on a road trip and four of them return.





	Returning From A Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, have some fluff in this series that focus on the main four I guess

Roman loves Patton, he does, it's just that him squealing nonstop does not help him concentrate on the road. 

"Padre? When are you- when are you going to stop sounding like a quiet alarm?" Roman mumbled. He glanced at the other man who was in the passenger seat.

Patton held up a finger and then shoved his phone in Roman's face. 

"I'm driving!" 

"_Shh_! Look!" Patton grinned, still holding his phone. 

Roman sighed fondly and looked at the screen. It was of Virgil and Logan, who were in the backseat. Logan was leaning on Virgil's shoulder, sleeping, as Virgil's chin rested on the smaller's head while he slept. 

"Aw, that's cute." Roman said. "Is that blackmail?"

"Of course not! I've got pictures of all of you kiddos. See, here." Patton showed another picture, this time of Roman asleep while he's half draped on the couch. 

"Wha- how?! How did you get that?" 

"Well, you were asleep-"

"It was rhetorical, Pat." 

"Oh. Okay." Patton gave a small smile before turning around in his seat, observing the younger men. 

Patton took a few more pictures with a fond smile, finally sitting in his seat properly and putting his seatbelt on. 

Roman parked the car and turned it off, glancing into the rearview mirror. "Alright, time to wake the demons." 

"Hm? We can carry them?" Patton opened his door. 

"Are you... are you strong enough?" 

Roman was answered with a smile before Patton quietly shut his door and opened the back door. He gently scooped Logan up and shut the door with his hip. He winced at the loud sound. 

Roman got out of the car too, locking it before picking Virgil up and closing the door. Virgil didn't react much, only huffing softly in his sleep, shifting a bit before settling down. 

The two men got inside their home. Patton carried Logan to his room and Roman went to Virgil's room. 

Patton pulled the blanket over Logan, taking his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. He ruffled Logan's hair and giggled at how it floofed. He left the room quietly. 

Roman had laid Virgil on his back, but he had turned onto his side. 

"Dude," Roman complained. He got some makeup remover and gently moved Virgil to face him. Roman quickly removed the makeup, poking his cheek (and maybe he pinched it gently) as he stood up straight. He saw Virgil frown before turning onto his side, curling up. 

"Seriously," Roman said as he shut the door to Virgil's room. "_How_ are his cheeks so squishy?" He flopped onto their sofa, groaning. 

"Kiddo, you should go to bed." Patton looked down at Roman. 

"No energy, can't move," Roman grumbled into the cushions. "Drove for too long." 

"I could've driven, Ro." 

"You'd see a puppy and crash, Padre. Or get a speeding ticket that I doubt Logan would appreciate." 

"True." Patton laughed. "Anywho, I've gotta hit the hay now." Patton yawned. "Need anything before I go?"

"No. Love ya, Pat." 

Patton hummed happily. "Love ya too, kiddo!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what Dee, Remus, and Thomas are doing in this, they went on the road trip too but they stayed behind. The main four left early :)


End file.
